Oskar Gerrenhausen
Oskar Gerrenhausen (aka the Bookseller) is a member of the Knights of the Teutonic Order in the Copernicus Legacy series. He acts as a thief and assistant to Order leader Galina Krause, helping the Order hunt down documents relating to the 12 relics of the Copernicus time machine. In the series The Serpent's Curse Gerrenhausen makes a brief first appearance when Galina visits his bookstore in the Czech Republic. He gives her a mini Holbein painting, which she ordered from him. Gerrenhausen does not fully trust Galina, but when she threatens to kill his grandson if he doesn't cooperate, he agrees to work for her. The Golden Vendetta Gerrenhausen receives orders from Galina Krause to steal the Voytsdorf Ledger, a document by Copernicus that mentions how to reassemble the time machine. Gerrenhausen sneaks into a bookstore in Paris and takes the document from the sleeping manager. He contemplates killing him, but decides against it. While he is on a train, Gerrenhausen kills a man in his cabin. The Kaplans (relic Guardian family) are on the same train, and hearing the gunshot, rush into his room. He tells them that the man tried to attack him and he did it in self-defense. He then intoduces himself as a bookseller and claims that he is searching for rare documents. Wade Kaplan is wary of this, and Darrell thinks he might be an Order agent. Police come to handcuff Gerrenhausen and take him to a Paris prison. It is later revealed that the man he killed was working for Ugo Drangheta, a man who wants to take down the Order. Because Galina Krause has agents in the police, Gerrenhausen is released a few days later. Gerrenhausen plans to win an auction bid for ocularia arcanum, special glasses that allow one to read Copernicus's message to Da Vinci about the location of a relic. He, Galina, and Order troops appear at the auction along with the Kaplans. Ugo Drangheta also appears, planning to kill Galina. Gerrenhausen wins the bid and tries to leave with Cassa. A gun battle soon begins, with the Order battling Drangheta's men. Gerrenhausen flees, while Drangheta steals the glasses and escapes. A few days later, he flies to Budapest, where Galina Krause comes to meet him. She gives Gerrenhausen the 2nd Da Vinci key, which he correctly identifies as a message saying to go to the port town of Alanya, Turkey. He is ordered by Galina to fly to there and meet up with Ebner von Braun. Once he reaches Alanya, he meets up with Ebner at Kizil Kule castle. 2 Order agents chase the Kaplans up the stairs, where they are cornered. Gerrenhausen demands that they hand over the 3rd Da Vinci key. The Kaplans do because the agents are armed; once Gerrenhausen leaves, a commander Guardian (Silva) disarms the agents. Gerrenhausen boards Galina's private yacht with Ebner, making sure progress on the Order's underwater base is going smoothly. Silva leads Sara Kaplan on an underwater dive, proving that the Order is building an underwater nuclear storehouse. Silva then commences an attack on Galina's yacht, and gun battles ensue. Gerrenhausen is last seen holding his hands up to Silva, "shaking like a trapped mouse." The Crown of Fire Galina asks Gerrenhausen to retrieve the Draco relic from an American tech magnate in Bali, Indonesia. He disguises himself as a European tourist and chokes the CEO to death on the beach. He then sneaks into the man's hotel and steals Draco, which is being held in a safe. Ironically, the CEO thought it was was an innocent gift for his wife. After the murder, Gerrenhausen cooly has a drink while watching the sun set over the beach. Gerrenhausen helps with Operation Aurora and rebuilding the time machine. However, it is unknown what happens to him after the series (it can be surmised that with the death of Galina Krause in 1516, the Order ceased to exist as it did in the 21st century and thus Gerrenhausen never joined the Order). Physical Description Gerrenhausen is a compact man in his 60s-70s. He has white, whispy hair and wears thick glasses. Despite his age and body build he is very adept at sneaking around and has strong hands. He also has an Eastern European accent that a boy once mistook as German. Trivia * He worked as a major figure in 1980s anticommunist Czech movements, and developed a thirst of adventure * He is the 7th of his generation Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated